The present invention concerns a device to be applied to the stacking station of a heat moulding apparatus producing hollow objects from a sheet of plastics material.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device to extract stacks of finished containers, keeping them in a vertical position during transfer to an unloading station, in an automatic manner without slowing down or stopping the productive cycle of the machine.